Come Away With Me
by fall-inloveagain
Summary: "Well Finn, we knew that it was only time before you realized you couldn't let our little bunny go," Her daddy told him when they got back together two months ago. "Yeah Mr. Berry," he said. "I just wish I realized it sooner."


Disclaimer: I do not claim to be Ryan Murphy, I don't live in LA, and I certainly don't wear a stupid yellow hat that I think makes me look super cool when it totally doesn't.

_Come away with me in the night  
>Come away with me<br>And I will write you a song  
><em>

_Come away with me and we'll kiss  
>On a mountaintop<br>Come away with me  
>And I'll never stop loving you <em>

* * *

><p>They were laying in her backyard on a blanket, eating lunch. Rachel texted him early that morning to be prepared for a fest. She made him a picnic of all of his favorite foods, most of them aren't even vegan and she even made macaroni and cheese, which she always says is like death because of all the carbs from the cheese <em>and<em> noodles but she made it anyway, just because she loves him. He thinks she's the best girlfriend ever, in like the history of forever.

"So what's the occasion?" He asks as he takes a gulp of her homemade lemonade.

"Oh no occasion. I know how much you like food, so I just..." She picks lightly at her salad.

"Come on, Rach. There's got to be an occasion when you make this much non-vegan food." He gives her that knowing smile as he take a bite of a hamburger.

"Nothing, Finn. Really." He raises an eyebrow at her. "It's just that...I thought you'd remember..."

"Remember what?"

"Today. It's been two months today, Finn." She doesn't look at him, but still at her salad. Which, to him, didn't look all that appealing. It would suck to be vegan.

Then he realizes. "OH. You mean today? Today as in today?"

"Yes Finn! Today was the day I found you in the library and we got back together." She sets her plate down indignantly. "I thought you would have remembered our anniversary."

"Well, it's not really our anniversary." How could she not know?

"What other anniversary are you talking about?" Now she looks very lost. Like a lonely, lost puppy. She pouts a little, scared that she could be wrong for once.

"I always thought that Regionals was our anniversary. It was the day I told you I loved you." He smiles at the memory. It was right before they were supposed to go on. He was scared out of his mind. And he knew, that if he didn't tell her how he felt, he'd regret it forever.

She smiles too. "I remember. But, that was our old anniversary, pre-break-up. Now that we're reunited again, our anniversary should be the day in the library."

"Let's compromise." He takes a big bite of the macaroni. "We'll celebrate both."

She smiles again and takes a drink of her lemonade. "I'd really like that."

"Me too."

He really is lucky. He made so many mistakes this year. The kissing booth, the day he dressed like Justin Bieber for Quinn. His whole relationship with Quinn in general. He didn't love her, he was just trying to fix what went wrong. Even then, during their sophomore year, before babygate, he was confused. He loved Quinn, but he also had feelings for Rachel. Rachel never made him feel stupid or used, like Quinn did. But he's glad that he tried it with her again. Because if he hadn't, he never would have realized how much Rachel means to him. It's like what Ms. Sylvester said at her sister's funeral. He was attached to the other end of Rachel's tether. No matter how many times he tried to ignore it, it was always there. He could always feel her at the other end.

"Hey Rach?"

She looks up from her vegan cookie. "Yeah, Finn?"

"You remember Ms. Sylvester's sister's funeral?" He's never told her about this before.

"Yeah, I do. That was very sweet of you and Kurt." She smiles softly, a little bit of chocolate on the corner of her lip.

"Remember the eulogy? When Mr. Schue got up and read for her?" She nods. "She was talking about tethers and how much she loved her sister and..."

"_When you love someone like I love her, they're a part of you._" She closes her eyes, a tear falling silently. "_It's like you're attached by this invisible tether and no matter how far away they are, you can always feel them._"

"You feel it too?" He sits up from the blanket at stares at her.

"Of course I do, Finn. I've always felt that with you." She wipes the tear from her cheek. "I always knew you were the other end"

"Me too, Rach. When she said that, or Mr. Schue, I guess, I...I knew that too. I'm so sorry about everything that happened this year." He reaches for her hand, and squeezes it.

"I'm not." He looks confused. "After all of the bad stuff that happened this year, it lead us here. To this moment. To that moment on stage when you kissed me. I wouldn't change a thing."

He leans over and kisses her, because he can't not. She kisses him back with just as much force. Without breaking the kiss, she pushes aside all the tupperware and baskets of food she set out, and pushes him down to the ground, her hair falling around them like a curtain. His hands instinctively attach to her waist, but he wants to take the plunge. He starts to dip them further down her dress as she deepens their kiss. His hands finally reach her butt and he claps it tightly. She stops kissing him and looks at him. Her eyes are wide and scared.

He immediately moves his hand back to her waist. At least he tried. "Rach, I'm..."

"Shhh." She smirks and grabs his hand, moving it back to her butt. His eyes go wide as her lips start making their way down his neck. Between each kiss she whispers, "I love you."

They make-out for a little while longer and her butt is officially the most awesome thing on the planet, except for her boobs. They clean up the picnic and watch a movie in her living room until her dads get home. Finn thought that they would hate him after everything that happened this year, but they don't.

"Well Finn, we knew that it was only time before you realized you couldn't let our little bunny go," Her daddy told him when they got back together two months ago.

"Yeah Mr. Berry," he said. "I just wish I realized it sooner."

They ate dinner with her dads, talking and laughing about nothing and everything. He always loved dinners at her house. Her dads would go on and on about how cute Rachel was when she was in competitions and stuff, pulling other little girls hair and tripping them right before their performance. Rachel is totally a team player now. It's not a competition anymore.

They get in his truck after sunset, and go for a drive. Since it's their Senior year, her dads moved her curfew to one AM. He drives them to the lake where she sang that song for Burt.

She lays down a blanket again and they lie there, tangled in each others' limbs, looking up at the stars.

"Rach?" He rubs her back comfortingly.

"Yeah baby?" She traces little designs on his arm.

"Would you ever want to run away with me?"

"What?" She turns her head and looks at him.

"Would you? Run away from here, from Lima, from school, from everything. We could take care of ourselves, I'd get a job somewhere and we'd get a house and we could just _be_. Together. You and me."

"Finn that sounds like..." She smiles. "So wonderful. But we have friends and our families and school and futures to think about. There's so much that I still want to do. I want that Tony award, I want Broadway and I want you, too. I want us together. You and me. I mean, every time I think about next year and you and me I get so scared. Because I don't want to lose you again, I can't."

"I lost you once, and it sucked. I'm not going to let this future thing tear us apart. I'll work really hard this year. I'll get awesome grades. I'm going to New York with you, Rach." He puts his hands on her arms, a determined look in his eyes.

"But Finn, that's my dream. It's mine. What about you? Don't you have a dream, Finn?" Tears glaze her eyes. She runs a finger down his arm.

"You." He smirks at her knowingly. "You are my dream."

She hugs him tightly. He knows that they'll be okay. They're, tethered and stuff.

* * *

><p><em>And I wanna wake up with the rain<em>

_Falling on a tin roof_

_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee high_

_So won't you try to please_

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>lyric credit goes to the lovely norah jones.<p>

reviews are encouraged and appreciated times a zillion!


End file.
